My Best (Boy)Friend
by Angella143
Summary: Riley Mathews and Lucas Friar have been best friends since 1st grade when Riley and her family moved to Texas. Now they are Highschool freshman and thews accidently taught them how to feel. What happens when they start to realize their feelings over the years? The ones they haven't quite understood until now. Rucas Centric/Zaya/Smarkle
1. Prologue

_**Hi I'm Riley Mathews. I have an A average in school, 5 AMAZING friends, a loving family, and overall a good life. My dad always tried his best to 'keep me from feeling' as he likes to put it, and I'm starting to thing he should have kept going. But I'm in highschool and I have my best friends to support me through all the heart break and the stress and the drama...or so I thought. You would think that you friends had your back, and that they would never cause you any trouble. But for me that's the COMPLETE opposite. It all started when we learned to feel. God how I wish we hadn't! All it has done to us so far is make things awkward and hard between my friends and I. I wish we could go back to 2nd grade when Lucas would offer to push me on the swings and we would talk about everything until we had to go home, Maya and Zay would challenge each other to stupid and sometimes dangerous stuff that Maya would always win at, and Farkle and Smackle would just sit down while reading our science workbook and discuss it. We didn't feel then and I don't wanna feel now. But sadly it's to late. Now that I understand how I have felt the past 8 1/2 years... I don't know how to stop it. It's like my whole world was turned upside down. I like my best friend, I'm wearing makeup and dressing to impress, I joined the cheer squad instead of volleyball, I'm hanging out with Maya and Smackle more that the guys, and I care about what people are saying about me...But why? This wasn't me but I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out.**_

 _ **Or at least that's what I used to think every morning...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Last Day of Freedom

Riley's POV

"LUCAS! STOP!" I scream bursting with laughter. Your probably wondering why...well long story short he made a comment about how soft I am, I may or may not have kneed him where the sun don't shine, and he may or may not be giving me a tickle attack.

"Sorry Riles, can't." He says with a smirk while I'm rolling around on sand. Then Maya runs over.

"PEACHES! Huckleberry I swear if you don't let her go right now, I will castrate you!" She says in a threatening tone. He stops and Maya helps me up. We run down to the water and leave Lucas in the dust.

"Sugar what did you do this time?" Zay asks while chuckling.

"Nothing. He was just being an ass and I tried to teach him a lesson and he ended up giving me a tickle attack. By the way thanks Maya." I say almost panting but slowly regaining my breath.

"That-a-girl!" Maya says patting me on the back. I crane my neck to look back at Lucas and notice he is already staring at me. As soon as our eyes met he looks away.

"So Zay shall we practice our dance?" Zay and I take dance classes together. Honestly I don't mind spending some time with him. I'm closer with the guys than I am with Maya and Smackle anyway. Dance is the only girly think I'm into and even then I take hip-hop so its not even that girly. Zay nods and Maya puts the song 'Closer' by Chainsmokers on her phone.

Zay and I walk a little further from the water and get into position. Zay starts and I join in. After a minute or 2 I have a solo and it got back to the both of us. We finish and freeze with Zay's arms around my waist, left arm around his neck while my right rests on his chest, and our foreheads touching. I laugh and then push him into the water knowing his arms are hanging loosely around me. He falls back and makes a small splash. He gets up soaked and Maya is laughing hysterically.

"You think this is funny, Honey Nugget?" Zay asks inncocently. Maya notices the mischief spark in his eyes and shakes her head silently saying no. Right then and there Maya runs with Zay chasing after her. I just laugh and walk up to my towel only to see Farkle and Smackle practicing debate team notes.

"Guys, get your faces away from those index cards and have fun or so help me I will throw them all in the water." I say and they get up immediately packing away their textbooks and such.

"Fine, but only because I'm starting to get tired of this stupid debate." Farkle says annoyed.

"Your just cranky because the topic is 'Are men today sexist?', my love." Smackle says looping her arm through his and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hmm...maybe I should join the debate team because I have A LOT to say about sexism." I say emphasis on 'a lot'.

"No! No! Please no." Farkle pleads knowing I will win on the side of feminists. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Farkly I was kidding." They smile and walk away. I lay down on my towel, plug in my headphones, and play some music. I close my eyes about to get comfortable while I tan when I do not feel the warmth of the sun as I did before. I open my eyes and see Lucas standing over me.

"Did you put sunscreen on I don't want you to burn."

"No because I don't wanna stay white for the rest of my life thank you very much."

"I'm not moving until you put some on."

"Ugh...fine you difficult difficult person...Can you help me? I can't reach my back." He raises his eyebrows and hesitantly nods. I hand him the bottle and turn around so he is facing my back. He starts to put the cold cream on my back and I feel tingly. I don't know what is happening, but for some reason I like the tingly sensation. He stops and I turn around. "Uh...th-thanks." I stutter trying to make things less awkward. (Although I'm failing miserably.)

"No problem." He gulps and then lays down next to me. "So uh you and Zay looked good down there. I still don't understand how to do half the things you learn." He says chuckling.

I laugh and get comfortable again. "Yeah well it gets easier the more you practice. Just like basketball and volleyball. Practice makes perfect!" I say the last part in a mimicking tone. He laughs and nods in agreement. After a few seconds of comfortable and familiar silence. "So have you thought about Farkle's sleepover next weekend? I know I'm going I just gotta convince my dad, but mom is already sold. She likes the idea of me doing a 'normal girl thing' with girls whatever that means."

"Yeah actually I was talking to him about it before, and honestly would it be so bad if you started hanging out with Maya and Smackle more. I mean I know you guys already have a strong bond, but you don't hang out with them as often as us."

"Well I would but all they wanna do is makeup and hair, have pillow fights, gossip, and blah blah blah. I'm not into that as much as I probably should be...besides I like hanging out with you guys together. I have best friends from both genders, and a female and male perspective in situations when I need advice. I do hang out with them just not as much as I hang out with you guys." He nods in understanding and closes his eyes. I do the same and soon we both fall asleep.

*Time Skip to 25 mins later*

I wake up but don't open my eyes because I am so comfortable and don't want to move. When I hear all my friends saying 'Aww' and 'I ship them' I realize I'm not laying by myself. I open my eyes only the find Lucas' arms tightly around my waist and my face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, with our legs tangled together. My eyes widen and I try to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him up but fail. He looks down at me and his eyes become saucers. He quickly lets go and apologizes while getting up. We both look towards the rest of the group and they all have smirks on their faces. I roll my eyes and sit next to Maya and Zay.

"So let's go over the plan for tomorrow. Lunch, we sit at the same table and if we make new friends invite them over. If one of us gets invited to a table politely decline until you know they will be good friends...And the biggest thing to remember...don't forget about each other." Farkle says, the last part grabbing Smackle's hand and intwining their fingers. I smile and nod my head in agreement.

I look over to Maya then Lucas and smile at the thought that nothing could ever ruin our friendships. We made promises to each other that we are each others first priority when it comes to relationships and new friends. My phone dings and I look at it only to see a text from no other than my 12 year old brother Auggie.

'Hey Riles, I was wondering if u could help me out with something. I need a girls opinion on this and...well ur a girl. Bring Maya if u want, but plz hurry!'

I smile and show Maya the text. We look at each other and simultaneously say-"Oh no."

'Sure Auggs just gimme a few mins and I'll be home. Do u want a guys opinion as well as a female or just the 'Mathews&Hart Window Therapy Foundation'? Lol.'

'Bring a Lucas. He is like a brother to me and I tell him a lot of things that I don't tell you so yea.'

'HEY!'

'Wat? I'm just telling you how much I trust him. Well see u in a few! ? ﾟﾘﾊ?'

I roll my eyes and tell the group what happened. We all pack up andeave the beach talking about how we hope the first day of school tomorrow will be. The walk to our houses is fun as always with these goofballs. Everyone goes home and Auggie and I wait at my bay window for Maya and Lucas to come over. They went home to change and tell their parents that they were okay and were coming over. After a few minutes they come in and sit next to us. That was fast...oh wait they live in the same building as I. Okay.


	3. Chapter 2: Flirting and Feelings

Chapter 2: Flirting and Feelings

Riley's POV

"ILIKETHISGIRLANDICANTEVENTALKTOHERWITHOUTBEINGNERVOUSAND-"Auggie stops to take a big deep breathe considering he said that without breathing. "HELP!" He shouts.

"Bubba we are gonna need you to slow down." I say patting his back for comfort.

"Okay. I like this girl and her name is Ava and she is GORGEOUS!"

Lucas, Maya, and I let out a small laugh.

"Well Auggs, you should try talking to her." Maya says slow as if he were a baby.

"I'm nervous not a toddler."Auggie says glaring at Maya. "Lucas what would you do if you were talking to a girl you like?" He asks with hope and nervousness in his eyes.

"Uh well I would just walk up to her and compliment her."

"What would you say? Ya know what don't tell me show me. I'm FREAKIN out man!" Auggie says frantically.

"Okay...Uh Riley, do you mind?" Lucas asks.

"Not at all. Gimme your best." I say smirking. Then I look at Maya and roll my eyes. "Wait." Maya walks over and flips my hair and messed with it. She sits back down with a smirk and I laugh while walking over to my bed. "Your ridiculous but thanks. Anyway, flirt away Luke." He rolls his eyes and walks over.

"Hi, I'm Lucas." He says sitting down next to me.

"Hey. I'm Riley! It's nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand with a sweet smile on my face. He takes my hand and shakes it. I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body and ignore it. He lets go of my hand and the warmth I once felt is gone. I look down feeling a littls disapointed for whatever reason. He uses two fingers to lift my chin so my eyes meets his. Once his emerald orbs meet mine I can't seem to look away. My lips part slightly as I'm captivated.

"You have beautiful eyes." He says in a low husky voice that sends shivers down my spine. I just nod and he smirks, noticing my frozen state. If I were standing I would have fallen. I use all of my will power to look away and I successfully turn to Auggie studying everything that is happening. Then I look to Maya who is mischievously smirking. I look back to Auggie who is still oblivious to the fact that I blushing like a maniac.

"So Augg is um that all you'll uh need." I say getting up and walking over to my dresser.

"Yeah! Thanks Lucas. That'll definitely work." He says running out of my bedroom door. I follow after him knowing very well Maya will want to 'talk' about what just happened, and Lucas will try and get me all flustered again.

 _ **Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a month! I'm a horrible person I know. And I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but I figured give you a filler while I try to defeat this writers block. Anyways I have the same excuse as every author on here when they don't post for awhile. I was busy. I'm young and have school and I'm completely stuck on where I'm going with this story. So I hope I can be forgiven. Also lets just talk about last weeks episode... OMG! I WAS LITERALLY FREAKING OUT OVER THE BOYS BEHAVIOR! And my mom watched the episode with me so she was like glaring at me afterwards. Then we had a small argument and laughed about it. Lol Ok I'm done fangirling like Farkle! (Hehe)Also I'm thinking about discontinuing one of these stories or putting one on a really long hiatus until I can fix up my schedule. So which story do you want to keep going?**_ _ **New York Riley**_ _ **or**_ _ **My Best (Boy)Friend**_ _ **? I'm also very open to suggestions on future events in both stories since mentioned before I have writers block so yeah. Luv u all! -Ang143**_


End file.
